Rediscovering the Unknown
by Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind
Summary: Kagome has been sent back to her time to face new challenges. But how has Sounga come back and into her posession? Her mates are returing to her and whats this? another Dark Tournament? what next KuronueKagomeYouko IYYYH crossover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Rediscovering someone who thought he would never see her again

A person lay on the dirty ground the smell of blood is what fills the mans nose every time he breathes in as the minutes go by, his body lay still and motionless. The man wore a pair of ripped pure black hakamas that had tares and had blood stains on them. He wore a black long vest but the front was open showing a well muscled chest with a gash across it that could kill him. He had very pale skin.

Atop his head was long messy black hair with what looked like a tattered hat. His hair tipped in his own blood. His eyes were closed as he lay almost unconscious. A pair of black scaly wings were spread out that had rips in them behind him with spikes on them. They were long and could be passed as dragon wings but they were actually bat wings. His chest was closing and the mans breathing was becoming more calm. His eyes opened slightly to show his indigo colored eyes.

His arms pushed his upper body up so he was sitting and a stray tear ran down his cheek falling onto his own leg as the hakamas quickly absorbs it. "Kagome….Youko" was what left the mans lips showing long pointed fangs. He reached a clawed hand up and held it to his face as tears were starting to fall freely. He shook his head as some of the tears flew off and he stood up abruptly as he looked at his surroundings.

He was in a large clearing with what was luscious green grass that was now bloodied and dead bodies lay around him. The one closest to him was a silver fox that had a giant hole where it's heart should be. It was his dear friend Youko that had taken one of the blows that would have killed him instantly but he had blocked him from the blow he fell as fast as the blow came dead upon impact of the ground. Their was also the bodies of Kagome's old traveling companions the demon slayers Sango and Kohaku, the monk Miroku, the hanyo Inu Yasha and the fire cat Kilala. The one person that meant the most to him and Youko the one girl that had managed to melt the ice around their cold hearts and became both there mates. She had disappeared when her arrow pierced the clay bitches heart their for disintegrating the clay bitches body and then her soul colliding with her then she was gone just disappeared into thin air.

All that was left was the black and silver bow that him and Youko had made for her on the occasion that she had shared their blood as well as the fact that she was living the rest of her life with them. Also the sword she had made when she intertwined our hair together as a result of their mating. She had become a half bat half silver fox demon for them so she wouldn't die as they still live.

The mans point of view

I looked up into the cold sky close to where I knelled me too see a thunder storm coming as I staggered closer to Youkos body. I fell down as I stared into his now lifeless golden eyes. His weapon had disappeared as well as my own he had a black rose in his mouth and in my pocket a black ruby necklace the rarest jewel sought after by all but he had stolen it for her. I took it from his teeth as I felt a tingling sensation run through me as a bright light blinded me and I opened them as the light disappeared. I gasped as Youkos form stood before me well actually his spirit. His 9 silver tails blowing lightly in the wind as he had a light smile on his face, not a happy smile but a sad smile.

"Yo…" I didn't trust my voice as I felt the tears threatening to fall again. I looked to see him beginning to speak.

"kuronue my dear and trusted friend as well as thief companion" he said as I watched shocked as he started walking towards me until we were face to face.

"I thank you for staying loyal to me during all the thieving trips we've had and I want you two take my share of all the treasure that I owned and for it to become yours. I will be wandering the earth for a while I want you to know that I wasn't dead but I forced my soul out of that body so I'm not exactly dead if I do live through the many years till Kagome's era I will watch over our mate" he said as he seemed to glow a brighter red

"good bye my dear friend" was Youkos whispered words as he disappeared his body doing the same thing.

End Kuronue's point of view

5 days later

Kagome's point of view

As I awoke I was in a bed and felt a cloth on my forehead and bandages wrapped tightly around my whole body. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was killing Kikyo and my soul returning to me. I suddenly almost bit my tongue. The voices that reached my ears were not the voices of Youko, Kuronue or any of the maids or my friends. But my actual family, jii-chan mom and Souta. I opened my eyes to see my old room that was the black red and silver that I remember. I lifted myself up from the silken sheets and slid my bandaged feet to the floor.

I stretched and heard the cracks of my joints and stood up. I examined my body to see bandages on my wrist and upper right arm, my chest was bandaged as well as my lower left leg. I unwrapped the bandages from my chest to see the perfect flesh that was always their. I then undid my upper arm and wrist to see a light scar but nothing to noticeable then my leg as well. I was about to do the same for the one on my knee and shin but as I did a bone deep gash was shown and I re-wrapped it. I looked to the left to my night stand to see my black kimono that had slits on the waist with silver roses on it. I quickly put the dress on as well as the silver slippers. I reached my hand up to the juncture of my neck and felt Youko and Kuronue's marks on each side and felt light tears trying to fall but I kept them in check.

"I'm almost entirely alone. Though I do have my family and I have my kit still" I said placing my hand on my stomach that held a concealing spell on it. I smiled lightly as I remembered that night Youko had gone off on a mission alone since it was an easy target. Me and Kuronue were at his estate and well... we got very constructive. This was only 4 moths prier to today. It was definitely Kuronue's baby boy.

I walked over to the door and opened it as I walked out into the hallway and down the stairs towards the living room to see my family sitting on the couch talking quietly to each other. I jumped to the bottom and landed silently walking slowly over to where my family stood.

I had left them 14 years ago for me in the past and three years to them and Souta had to be at least 14 years old now. Jii-chan looked the same as well as my mother. I walked stoically over to them and hugged Souta and mom by their necks as they jumped and turned as I felt tears streaming down my face as I let them go and hugged Jii-chan.

I felt some one tap my shoulder as I released jii-chan and turned slightly to see Souta's red puffy eyes as he quickly pulled me into his muscular arms and squeezing me as if I might disappear. I smiled as I hugged Souta so hard he was practically begging me to let him go so I did.

"Kagome it's bin so long since we've seen you" my mother said as I nodded still smiling softly

"yea I guess it has. I've been on all kinds of thieving missions with Youko or Kuronue and even with Inu, Sango, Miroku and even visiting Shippo…but that's all over now" I said sadly as I shook my head

"what and how do you think you got back here?" asked mom as I shrugged my shoulders

"last thing I remember is shooting Kikyo with my arrow and the battle about to end" I said as I looked to Souta

"how long have I been asleep?" I asked him

"about 4 days I was wondering about something when we found you though you were holding a red rose" he said as my eyes widened

"what'd you do with it?" I asked

"I was examining it for evil spirits" Jii-chan said as I shook my head

"did you do anything to it?" I asked him

"besides the scrolls no I haven't" he said as I felt a flash of anger

"where is it" I said as I stretched my fingers preparing to summon it to me

"in my room but I'm not done" he said crossing his arms as I spread my arms out and they glowed a dark silver/black as I felt the rose materialize in my hands as I hugged it to me.

"honey what's so special about it?" asked my mother as I felt the tears start to fall again

"the is/was the red rose was Youko gave to me when I first met him" I said

"Kagome since you are home now what are you going to do?" she asked quietly unsure of anything at the moment

"I'm not sure I'm sorry I left you guys but I would have lived to this era had I not been taken from them. Youko died when blocking a fatal hit for Kuronue. Sango, Kohaku and Miroku had died battling some upper class youkai, Inu Yasha had died when Kikyo's arrow pierced his heart" I said broken heartedly as they nodded

"In the morning I must show you something it appeared a couple days ago out of no where" my mom said as I looked to her.

"hm?" I asked

"there is a grave yard made in front of the god tree with your friends names on it as well as your friend Youkos. There is also a hut that appeared near the back of the shrine but whenever we try to open it, it will glow white as if it is a barrier and won't let us in" she explained as my eyes narrowed at the ground.

"has anything else weird happened?" I asked them as Souta nodded

"there have been a strange boy coming by as of late. He has flaming red hair and emerald eyes usually has a weird pink uniform on. Whenever I ask him if he would like a tour he says he already had one he usually comes by around noon every other day. Since at the moment it is summer vacation. He looks around your age too" he said as I nodded my eyes closed as I could feel the power coming from somewhere on the shrine grounds.

"I need to go out side that hut you had told me about has a weird signal coming from it yet it is familiar" I said as my mother nodded. I walked towards the door and opened it to see the full moon shining red down on us as a light breeze settled upon the shrine. The trees blew gently with the breeze.

"I'll be back later I want to go out I promise I'll be back" I said as I heard my mother say that she understood. I closed the door behind me as the smell of this era hit me full force but I spread my natural scent of roses, pine and samurai blossoms spread around the area. The whole area was covered in snow making it look flamboyant. I walked towards the Goshinbaku tree first wanting to see there graves as I shut my eyes replaying the memories. Youkos lecherous smile and Kuronue's loving smile wandered across my mind.

"what happened to make me come back here?" I asked myself as the gentle breeze played with my hair.

"oh how much I truly miss them all of them" I said as I saw the graves in front of the Goshinbaku tree come into view. It was a long row each had green grass over them. Sango was next to Miroku and Kohaku. Inu Yasha was next to Youko.

'But where was Kuronue's? Did he survive the attack maybe?' ran through my mind as a single tear escaped my eye.

'he was left alone all of us died well in my case went back to my era' I thought sadly. I let my demon form take over as my body changed to it's demon form. I then pulled a couple seeds from my hair and manipulated my energy making each grow into a different bouquet of flowers. Youko a bouquet of golden roses, Inu Yasha carnations with red tips, Miroku violets, Sango & Kohaku samurai sakuras that were black and pink for Sango then black and green for Kohaku. The last I placed near the Goshinbaku. It was a bouquet of black roses that were tipped in red. I felt my eyes burning with the unshed tears as I blinked and they started to stream down my face.

'I have no one left. My mates are dead and gone. If only I hadn't killed Kikyo then maybe I could have stayed' I said to myself as I sat cross legged on the ground in front of the graves as I put my hand in a one handed prayer position as I said my peace.

"Sango my best friend and sister figure I hope you keep Miroku in line in the afterlife. I wished you to had lived happily. Kohaku I hope you help your sister in that chore and stay cheerful. Inu Yasha my brother figure and first love I hope in the next life you are not betrayed again. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from Kikyo's arrow. And last Youko my true love, and one of my mates. I hope you keep your arrogant and lecherous ways. Along with your caring and loving side to your many personalities. I hope you all rest in peace" I cried out as I got up walking away towards the edge of the shrine as I felt my 10 tails swaying back and forth.

'wait ten I had 9 last time I remember.' I said to myself as I looked to each to see the same silver fur with a black tip.

'weird' I thought as I continued on, not thinking much of it. My ears turning to every sound made in the forest and around me as I walked past the well house that had a new wood frame around it that was painted black with a little sign over it.

"the well house" was what read across it as I smiled to see the yellow, pink and blue roses that had grew around it. I continued on as the supposed hut came into view. It was large and even now I could see the crackles of energy coming from the hut that was hidden yet at the same time in full view. My eyes narrowed as I made it in arms reach as I stared at the wooden door.

"it has a familiar energy coming from it who is it?" I asked myself as I touched the door knob. The hut glowed black before it opened as I felt a wave of calmness roll over me. I opened it and looked inside. The room was lit with black candles with white flames the walls were covered in purple silk. The floor was wood but it was polished. In the center something laid on a platform like stand. I walked closer and gaped at what it was. I brought a hand to my mouth as my eyes widened looking down at who was before me.

End Chapter 1.

I am now working on getting everything updated, I have everything half way finished and should have another couple of chapters for my other stories going up so Enjoy. I am also editing cause I looked through and saw all the terrible mistakes I have made in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Finding out what has occurred

I walked closer and gaped at what it was. I brought a hand to my mouth as my eyes widened. I used my other hand to touch his pail face as I caressed his soft cheek. He looked like he hadn't aged a day?

"Kuronue" I whispered as I felt a pulsing sensation coming from him as his heart started beating as if just awakening from a nights rest. I backed up as he was wrapped in a black mist as I felt my back press against the silk wall. I felt sweat starting to form on my brow as the heat within the room rose as I fell to one knee. I felt the energy and heat rising with every second. I braced myself against the energy that was starting to form around me as it caressed my cheeks and arms sending goose bumps across my shoulders until the heat started lowering and the energy around us stopped. His heart beat quickened as if he was awakening and I watched as his eyelids slowly opened themselves. He blinked twice before sitting up and looking at his hands.

"what era am I in?" he asked rubbing his eyes as I tried to talk but my voice wouldn't come out.

'what is happening?' I asked myself as I pinched my arm flinching now knowing it wasn't a dream

"Kuro.. Kuronue?" I asked my voice laced with confusion and shock. He turned his indigo eyes to me as love, realization and hope entered his eyes as he pulled his legs off the platform and slipped off it walking towards me.

"Kagome" he said to me as I nodded my tears starting up again as I got up and jumped at him knocking him over as I wrapped my arms around his neck as I cried in happiness. My tails were wrapping themselves around his waist and legs tight not wanting to let him go either.

"Kuronue" I said as I hugged him as tight as I could feeling his arms wrap tightly around my waist

"oh Kagome I though I'd never see you again" he said as he looked me in the eyes as I smiled. He smiled as well and lowered his head to mine placing a light kiss on my lips before he sunk his head to the crook of my neck. I breathed in his masculine scent of pine and lavender.

"how did you wind up here?" I asked him as he smiled a fang popping over his bottom lip.

"I couldn't live without any of you back there so I had this shack made and had kaede place the spell on me I have my treasure in that corner so that some other demons could take it" he said nodding his head to the corner where 10 gigantic sacks were stacked.

"you never would leave your treasure" I laughed as he nodded

"your right I wouldn't leave you" he said as he licked his mark making me shiver slightly

"Hai but how about we get out of this room I want to go outside" he said as I smiled lightly

"well I had to spread my scent out cause it doesn't smell to good out there" I said as he grabbed my waist pulling me to him as he stood us both up.

"well I say we spread our wings and take flight in the woods well what's left of them" he said as he let me go and I opened the door letting the cool air in as I heard his breathing quicken.

"your right about the smell it's worse then the smell of an oni" he said as he walked out with me not to far behind as I closed the door. We walked back towards the god tree as he smiled down on the graves.

"I'm assuming you just put these here?" he asked as I nodded

"yea I just woke up tonight after 4 days, mom said I was covered in gashes and cuts they still haven't seen this form as well" I explained as he nodded and looked at the black roses.

"those are for me?" he asked as I blushed hearing his chuckle. I glared half heartedly at him

"ha ha I try to mourn over you guys and you chuckle at me?" I said pouting as he only laughed more.

"whatever well I'm going out" I said as I ran and flapped my wings as I soared over the shrine grounds. Looking out over the city I once called home, but it wasn't my home anymore my home was in the feudal era but this would have to do until I found a way back or some place that has no bad smelling air. I stayed in one place as I watched him kneel down for a sec in front of Youkos grave as I sighed knowing he would like to mourn over him still. They were friends/partners for so long and because of me Youko died. I looked up at the moon as I laid back a bit as if in a recliner as I looked at the stars also around it.

"oh how I wish I could rewind time" I said to myself as I decided to explore. I flew forwards over the woods knowing Kuronue would catch up when he was ready to and my kitsune side felt at piece.

'The skies called to my bat side and the forest calls to my kitsune side how funny' I said as I swooped down to soar over the trees to touch the tips as I made my way further into the woods as I felt a presence coming towards me fast, I smiled knowing it was Kuronue.

"you sure aren't patient" he stated as I smiled

"your right I'm not" I said as he soared up higher as I followed him higher into the air

"so what happened after I disappeared?" I asked him over the wind

"I buried all our companions as you all ready know and couldn't stand being alone I sought out kaede and asked her if she knew any spells that would help me. She said yes and we started to prepare everything. Once we were done, I laid onto that platform thing and she performed the spells" he shouted over the wind as we soared farther over the remains of Inu Yasha's forest. I sighed low as I saw him smiling at me.

"so how do you plan on explaining this all to your family you know I don't like you sleeping on your own and Youko didn't like you two either. And especially with my kit in you that only adds to it" he said as he soared down lower and disappeared into the woods. I followed after him sensing he had come to a stop near a little secluded hot spring and was waiting for me. As he came into view I dropped to my feet and retracted my wings smiling and watching knowing what he wanted as I slid the dress over my head. I slipped my feet out of my slippers and walked closer. He had taken his clothes off and had placed them in a neat pile by the side of the spring and took mine from me placing mine atop his. I took his hand into mine and walked into the spring as he held me by my stomach and sat down, I felt his manhood wanting permission to be between my legs as I opened up a bit and sank down moaning with the sensations as I straddled him.

"I'll just tell them the truth I can't hide it from them I'd feel" he cut me off as he brought his lips to mine smiling against me. He pulled away and nuzzled my neck licking the mark on the left of my neck as I shuddered.

"so bad" I finished as he chuckled against my neck.

"I will help and tell them about us as well as that us three were mated together" he said as I nodded thankfully

"so how is our pup doing I bet he has been kicking a lot lately?" he asked as Kagome smiled lovingly

"hai your right. He's been moving around a lot I can't wait to see how cute he looks I want to see his eyes and see if there yours or mine. The possibilities are endless for his looks" I laughed as she leaned back more to his muscled chest.

"Were you the one that brought our comrades to Kaede's village?" she asked him as he felt his muscle twitch as she let a moan escape her mouth

"I was taking Inu Yasha, Sango and Miroku as well as Kilala at the moment and was reaching for Youkos body when Inu Yasha's brother Sesshomaru landed in front of me looking around.

"he had come to spar with you and had smelt blood heavily in the air and raced to see if you me and Youko were alright since he was still worried for his younger sister as he likes to call you" he said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"he was asking where you were but when I told him that I didn't know he went nuts Kagome but he settled down and made sure that Youko was properly buried since he was your mate. He also did the same for Inu Yasha since he was his half brother but mostly since he was your friend. We brought them back and placed them under the god tree and said our prayers. For some odd reason he asked what date it was in your time. So I told him and with that he was gone off to his castle. But when I had taken all the weapons I didn't look to see if I had your sword. I found it missing and went in search of it but couldn't find a trace of it. To this day I don't know where it went at all. I even tried to track it's youki but couldn't feel a trace of it. I thought it went with you but I guess I was wrong since I don't feel it here with you either" he said as Kagome nodded and wrapped her hands around his shoulders as her tears fell. He softly smiled and hugged her and rubbed her back in hopes of helping her with her sadness. The thought that it was her fault made her feel even guiltier and it didn't help her.

"shh it's alright Kagome let it all out you need to get rid of all those negative thoughts you hold up here" he said as he rubbed her scalp as he felt her muscles loosen instantly.

"thanks Kuronue for everything" she whispered against him as he smiled lifting her up off his cock as he sighed in loss. He would have to think of something gross to release this one was his thoughts as he felt his pants get loose instantly. He felt her breathing slow as she fell asleep and placed her on the ground he dried off her body as well as his own before redressing both of them. He reapplied the spell to her tummy and felt a bit of the weight leave as he took her into his arms and snuggling her to his chest as a content smile crossed her soft features. He snuggled her close as her wings disappeared for the moment to allow him better access to hold her as he spread his wings giving a powerful thrust as he shot off the cold snowy ground. He saw some snow be swept away with the wind from his thrust as he flew. He could feel her silky tails wrap around his waist and arms pulling him even closer as he nuzzled the top of her head lovingly before looking forward once again. To see her shrine coming up fast as he then placed a invisibility spell on them before landing and walking towards her house but stopped and looked up at the skies. The full moon hung high in the sky not a single star was in the sky meaning it was going to snow again as he could see some small snowflakes staring to fall. He felt a small snowflake land on his nose before melting and running down the side of his face. He started walking again and moving Kagome around so that her head rested underneath his chin before walking over to her door and opened it to see the living room of her house was dark and he felt their families auras up stairs and sleeping. He made his wings disappear before walking into her house making no sound at all a he walked further into the room before levitating and floating up the stairs and towards where her room was. Kuronue opened the door to her room and felt Kagome's scent wrap itself around his senses. He walked over and placed her on her water bed as the bed rippled when he set her down. He took her kimono off and then took his own off and got under the covers next to her and pulled them over them and pulled her as close as he could before sinking his nose into her shoulder next to his mark. He sniffed it a moment before licking it affectionately as his mind slowly started shutting down to go into sleep mode as he suddenly stopped mid lick as he fell asleep in that position. His tongue still laying on her mark.

End Chapter 2.

LGGOTW


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I know its been a while since I updated and I am very sorry I promise I will finish this story and my others lol. On with the story!

Chapter 3 Run in with old and new friends alike

In the morning.

Mrs.Higurashi had started breakfast as soon as she had her clothes on for the day. She was happy that her baby was safe at home and finally would see her again. She prepared the egg sandwiches to be ready for when she awoke everyone and set them on the table. She set off for her sons room first then to her daughters. Her father would didn't like to be awoken this early since he had no need to be so he would reheat his sandwich later. She opened the door to her sons room and looked to see him sound asleep his backpack sitting next to the door frame and his clothes were by the foot of his bed. Mrs.Higurashi walked over and shook his shoulder slightly and he awoke softly as he rubbed his eyes.

"morning Souta time to get up" She mumbled as he nodded and sat up his covers slipping over and stopped in a pool by his waist showing his muscle tank top.

"morning to you two mom" he said as he swung his feet out from under the covers showing his long black baggy pants.

"breakfast is on the table so go eat before it gets cold" she said as he nodded and stood walking out the door as he went down the hall towards the stairs. She turned and walked out of his room to her daughters but a noise from inside made her stop. Her daughter didn't snore were her thoughts as she listened to the light snoring that filed through the door. She opened it and walked in as she stopped at the foot of her bed. There were two bodies in her daughters bed!!! Were her alarmed thoughts as her eyes grew to the size of saucers. She went to the left side where her daughters clothes were and saw the long silver hair that was showing from underneath the pillow.

"my daughter doesn't have silver hair" she whispered as she brought the sheet down to see a pair of silver ears and then Kagome's face. But also uncovered a man that lay cuddled to her baby with a serene look across his face, his head was laying on her neck. He had long silky black hair and elf like ears. He had tanned skin and his hair was in a ponytail that spilled across the pillows behind him. She took a step back when he saw the man sniff and his eyes slowly open showing deep violet eyes. He turned his eyes to her and sniffed before settling back down and laying there his eyes lazily staring at her daughter.

"who are you demon and what have you done to my daughter?" she asked coldly as he turned a lazy eye to her.

"My name is Kuronue and I am your daughters husband in your terms my mate in demon terms" he said as Mrs.Higurashi looked shocked.

"what do you mean by mate isn't it the same?" she asked as he shrugged his shoulders

"a little bit but you can't divorce as you humans like to do so much" he said as her eyes went so wide it looked as if their was hooks through her eyelids pulling them apart.

"no, no" she whispered as she took a step forwards and shook her daughter softly as she awoke and turned groggy eyes towards her mother.

"morning mom" she said as she snuggled close to Kuronue again.

"Kagome why is Kuronue sleeping with you?" she asked irritated at her daughter for sleeping with men she didn't know at all

"my mate Kuronue well the only one remaining of the two" she said but murmured the last part and unfortunately her mother heard it.

"what do you mean the only one remaining of the two?!!" she asked anger starting to lace her voice like a straight jacket

"I mated with both Kuronue and Youko mom" she muttered as her mothers eyes widened

"I didn't raise you to be like that Kagome" her mother said angrily as Kagome shrugged her shoulders

"In the feudal era it's normal and I am old enough to make my own decisions" she said as her mothers eyes shut closed as her hands formed fists

"breakfast is ready down stairs come down when your ready" she said not even looking at Kagome before walking out of their room. Kagome sat up and her blankets dropped pooling at her waist as she reached up behind her head and yawned, he grinned at this. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her to him with a startled gasp.

"Kuronue why am I naked" she said as she opened her eyes and felt him role over so he was on top of her. She could already feel his little pal excited.

"you fell asleep on me last night" he said against her mouth as she pouted

"I'm sorry you probably had a hard on coming back" she said sadly as an evil look entered her eyes as he saw it and smirked

"how about a little privacy then we'll go eat but I think I'll have a before snack" she said as she rolled them over and saw the playful look go into her eyes with the halfhearted evilness. She took a seed out of her hair and placed it on her bed post as she released some energy into it as the vines wound themselves around his wrists. The vines also went under and spread his legs wide for her viewing only as they stopped. She looked at her handy work before crawling downwards and sitting in-between as she saw him stand at attention. Kagome brought her mouth to him and brought him in sucking lightly at first before it got hard and rough as his eyes were flashing red. Kagome smiled as she felt the tremors shaking through his body as he thrust up as I slapped lightly on his ass. He growled low meaning he didn't like it. I quickened and bobbed over him adjusting my pace every few seconds not wanting him to catch the rhythm as his hips thrust up and stayed up burying his dick in the back of my throat as his seed shot down my throat. I sucked it down loving the saltiness of it as well as its spice. His eyes were now a bit heavy as I let him slip from my lips. I heard snaps as I suddenly saw him on top of me his eyes blazing red as he smashed his lips to mine in a searing kiss and had both my hands above my head as he teased my slit with the his now fully erect cock again. I moaned against the kiss. He pulled away breathing hard his lips turning into a lusty grin as he slammed in. I moaned as he set his hands onto my shoulders as he thrust in and out long and smooth thrusts as his eyes turned to their beautiful violet as he continued. I moaned louder with every stroke of him against my walls. I could feel the pooling lava in the pit of my stomach as it grew bigger.

"Mm….Yes Please! Harder… Faster make me cum hard" I cried as I gripped his shoulder meeting each of his thrusts. He pounded into me with all his strength as I gave up hope of trying to keep up as I laid their, I made a sound barrier around the room as I felt my completion coming fast as I looked into his loving eyes.

"I'm…Cumming" I told him between thrusts as he nodded slightly as it broke loose.

"Kuronue!" I screamed out as I felt him yell my own name, shooting his seed into me. I felt him collapse on top of me but rolled off as he pulled me closer to him. I looked to him.

"we should get dressed my mom might get suspicious and she's still probably not happy that I have/had two mates" I said as he nodded pulling out of me as I rolled to the side of the bed and got up looking into my dresser and pulling out a pair of black lace thong and bra and put it on as arousal hit my nose to see Kuronue staring at me with a grin as I shook my head and slid the thong off preferring a pair of black boxers that had a red rose on the ass. I then slipped into a tight black tank top that had a silver rose in the middle that was tipped in blood. I put on a pair of baggy black shorts that had a white skull on the pockets. I then slipped on a pair of socks and my Etnies. I saw Kuronue pull on his own clothes as I smiled.

"we'll have to get you some clothes for this era" I said as he turned to me and grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine, walking out the door with me trailing behind me.

"ok love but I want you to get a 'Proper' breakfast first. I don't think what you already had could be called breakfast" he purred as I giggled and we made it into the kitchen as I slid the Shoji door open and walked in and sat down as I saw my brother smiling a bit but looked concerned a bit at Kuronue.

"sis who is that?" he asked as I smiled

"this is who was in that hut in the back of the property my husband" I said as his eyes widened

"Husband but he looks demon?" he asked as I smiled

"as am I" I said as he looked at me strangely

"what do you mean by that?" he asked as I smiled as I let my ears faze through the spell

"Awesome Sis how did it happen?" he asked as I smiled and let the spells slip completely as I smiled showing my fangs

"Kuronue my first husband and my second husband Youko had suggested a blood ritual so I would be able to stay with them and see you guys again turning me half bat demon and half silver fox" I said as his eyes widened

"You have TWO husbands?" he asked as I smiled slightly tilting my head to the side

"in the feudal era it is common for male demons to share a mate if they are interested in the same female. It helped the lords combine lands. The two lords/ladies would pick a female/male that they both agree on and court him/her. If they decide that they all like each other they as in the males will bite down on the females neck leaving a tattoo on the sides of her neck. The females doing the same back to them" I said as I took a couple bites of my sandwich

"so does that mean you have them?" My grandfather asked as I nodded pulling down the sides of my shirt on my shoulder to show Youko's first which was a red rose that was tipped in blood.

"this is Youko's and this.." I said as I let it go and showed him Kuronue's. His was a black bat that had bloody wings.

"Is Kuronue's" I said as he nodded scanning his eyes over it. I let it slip from my hand as I took my French vanilla tea to my lips as I took a gulp. I set the cup down and looked to Kuronue to see him looking out the window as a power surge rinsed over my senses as I stood and took a sniff, I looked to Kuronue nodding towards the door.

"Kagome?" my mother said questionably as I shook my head

"someone or something who/that has a powerful aura is scanning over this area and has sensed us I want you all to stay in here and lock the door in case" I said not looking at them as I walked out the door and put my spell back on covering mine and Kuronue's demonic features. I looked around for the person to see a man in a Green trench coat and black pants. He was tall and had black glasses covering his eyes as I narrowed my own. I felt Kuronue growl. I shook my head slightly as I ceased his growls. I walked over a smile on my face as I decided to see what he would do.

"hello their sir would you like a tour of the shrine?" I asked kindly as he turned his head to me.

"there is no need for concealing spells we are all demons here" he said as my eyes narrowed into slits. Letting my spells release on both me and Kuronue

"who are you?" I said as he turned his glasses to me.

"My name is Toguro and I would like to ask of your assistance" he said as I looked at him wearily

"how is it that you knew I was here I would have thought that all powerful demons were dead. Only the lower classes had survived I thought" I said as he smiled lightly

"it seems as if you know not of the Makai" he said in a smooth voice as I shook my head

"tell me of this Makai and your need of our services" I said as I walked over to the bench and sat down as he stood in front of us

"The Makai is the place where all demons live. There is a barrier called the kekai barrier and a barrier made of ancient youki that keeps all demons out of the human world you two seemed to have been able to stay in the human world as have I. The Rekai is where all souls go to their final resting place. I have been specially invited to a Tournament the prize is the teams wishes to be granted. It is called the dark tournament only Demons have participated in them but a special team of 3 humans and a demon has been invited as the guest team" he said as I looked into his glasses as I shrugged looking to Kuronue to see him looking at me as our eyes met before I turned away.

"I can't accept I am pregnant and I could never endanger my unborn pup" I said rubbing my stomach as he nodded

" I cannot as well I have to protect her the last months of a bat demons pregnancy are the hardest and I need to see her through it" Kuronue stated

" I understand. I am sorry for taking up your time" he said as I nodded

"how do we get to the Makai anyway?" asked Kuronue suspiciously

"just make a portal and say Makai before you walk in" he said as he walked away with out another word as I looked to Kuronue

"you think he was telling the truth?" I asked as he nodded

"their was no deceit in his voice" he said seriously as I nodded

"so shall we try out this portal to the Makai?" I asked as he smiled

"yes I'd like to see where all demons live now" he said standing up as I put my hands together in a praying position as my hands crackled with raw energy. I saw a oval shaped hole appeared to swirl a black and silver color. I winked to Kuronue before walking through as I felt his fingers once again intertwine with mine as he followed through. I felt a strong pull as I looked around. We were in a dark forest but it wasn't of the one in the human world. The air was unpolluted and the skies were a livelier blue. The smells of humans were not around and I could just feel the health of the trees here were much better. I took a step forward as the pull increased.

"do you feel that?" I heard him ask as I nodded

"a pulling sensation at our hearts but of what is it? Its almost like….never mind" I said as we walked together towards it. I looked around feeling all the different auras of the animals around. I felt Kuronue come to a stop as he took a sniff and pushed me behind him as I took my own smell. I could smell a wind demon approaching and heard Kuronue growling. I saw a man suddenly stand above us as Kuronue pulled out his scythes.

"Well look what we got 'ere a lass and a man" he said with an Irish accent. He had Red hair and red eyes. He had a white tunic that was used for fighting and tanned skin

"Who are you?" I asked him as he got into a Indian style sitting position still hovering in the air.

"The name's Jin and what would your name be lassie?" he asked as I smiled up at him

"The name's Kagome and this is my mate Kuronue. It's nice to meet you Jin" I said smiling as he had a disappointed smile on his face

"awe and you looked unmarked" he said as I laughed

"wait a minute" he said as his eyes trailed over Kuronue's face and then to my silver ears and tails

"you're the legendary Kuronue and your half silver fox as well as half bat which means your Blood Moon Both Kuronue's and the dead Youko's mate" he said in amazement as I scratched the back of my head

"woo it has been a while since I heard that name" I said smiling as Kuronue laughed

"same here" Kuronue said as I smiled

"what do you mean? where have you been?" he asked

"I've been in the human world for the past oh 450 years since Youko's death" I said as he nodded

"yes but you'll have to be careful around this land the most they say that the spirit detectives have most of their patrols on this land and you might want to be careful who you show your breed to. I might be honorable but other demons will come after Ya since you are the last of your kind" he said as I nodded. I changed my hair color to a snowy white with ice blue eyes. My markings became nonexistent and my ears became the same ice blue as my eyes. My tails all became pale blue with white tips and my clothes changed to pair of blue hakamas with a tight white fitting tank top.

"how's this?" I asked as Kuronue smiled

"though I like this form of you I prefer the one you were in first" he said as I grinned.

"well you have to change as well" I said as I changed his hair to white as well leaving it in that position as well as his purple eyes. He now was a kitsune like me but a different breed. He had a cute pair of dark purple ears atop his head and 9 tails as well. All purple with white tips, he had very exquisite armor shielding his chest and shoulders and had a white baggy hoari with baggy black shorts. The armor was place crystal with a black diamond on the middle. The spells would allow anyone who knows us to see our true appearance.

"So I am now a fox demon like you?" he asked as he looked at himself

"Hai ya are" said Jin as he landed on the ground walking over.

"so how was it that you were able to stay in the ningen world for so long?" he asked as Kuronue spoke up

"I was alive in the warring states era and after Kagomes incarnate tried to kill her she was sent back to this era. Kagome was not always a demon before about 3 years ago. She was born a priestess but a spell we knew, would take it away so we could turn her so she would live with us and not be forbidden. After Youko died at the hand of Kikyo I was left alone all of Kagomes old friends dead as well. Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru's younger half brother, died when his former love Kikyo pierced his heart pinning him to a tree. Sango, Miroku as well as Kohaku were killed by some level s class youkai and Youko had blocked me from a killing blow. So I found Kaede a old priestess and had her perform a spell so that when I reach Kagomes time, this time and she touches my skin I would awake. This was only a day ago and we've already been approached by some demon to join his team for the upcoming tournament" Kuronue said as Jin spoke up

"Why didn't you? Usually you would be killed and all your family members would be as well. Oh and who was the demon that asked?" he asked curiously as I giggled

"I think his name was Toguro and the reason why is that I'm pregnant and I would be putting him at risk" I said as he grinned

"best of luck with the kit" he said as a whistle was heard, he turned around

"I am sorry but my other team mate Touya is calling. I hope we meet again sometime" he said waving as he flew off towards the Touya person who whistled as I turned to Kuronue

"well maybe we shall have to go see this Dark tournament in a month" I said as he nodded

"shall we continue on to check this place out more?" he asked me as I nodded and we walked into the lands more. I smiled happily up at the sky. The forest around me livened up, the grass looked even crisper then before as I saw Kuronue smiling

"this is a major relief on my nose. I wonder if my estate survived to this era" he said as I smiled

"yea maybe your servants did as you told them to. To await your return and keep the palace clean" I said as he laughed as I felt the approach of four individuals, two with high spirit energy and the other two with high demonic energy as I felt Kuronue push me behind him again as they entered the clearing. The first had fire red hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a pink colored school uniform but had the third highest energy. The next was tall and was pretty ugly. He had orange hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue uniform and was human he was the least powerful. The next was a human as well that had very light traces of demon blood. He had black hair that was gelled back and chocolate brown eyes.

"what is the meaning of this?" Kuronue growled as they looked to surround us as I tried to hide from view.

"you demons were in the human world. How is it that you got there?" asked the human with the gelled black hair

"I have always lived there with my mate" Kuronue said as the one with red hairs eyes narrowed

"how is it that you were there? All demons were placed here by spell. How were you able to escape the spell" he asked as he pulled a red rose from his hair as my eyes widened

'is he going to do what I think he is?' I asked myself as I felt a probing of my mind as I sent a wave of power through the link as I saw the one in black flinch.

"Koenma would like for you to go to his office in the spirit world" he said as my eyes narrowed but widened

"is King Yama his father?" I asked from behind Kuronue as the human nodded slightly

"he is" he said as I smiled

"it has been so long since I have seen Yama I wonder how much he has changed in the past five hundred years" I said smiling clapping my hands as I saw the one with the rose swiveling it between his two fingers. I sensed the one in black was about to race at me in slow motion as I made a golden rose appear in my hand as I transformed it turning it to a sword that had a golden blade. The hilt was also gold. I blocked the Apparitions sword with my own which was going for my throat as I heard Kuronue's deep growl as he raced at the person who had locked his blade with mine. He glared at me I felt the baby give a great kick as I gasped. I felt my blade slip from my hand turning back into a golden rose. I grasped my stomach through the spell. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves as he gave another strong kick. I grabbed my stomach harder as I felt my teeth clench together. I saw Kuronue in front of me. The one in pinks eyes widened as he yelled at the one in black to back off. I then felt yet another approaching aura but gasped as I saw the cyclone coming towards us as I saw it go around the strangers and then Kuronue who was fighting the Apparition. I felt myself be scooped up and hugged tightly as I smiled.

"hello Kouga its been a long time" I said smiling through the bit of pain as he hugged me tightly to him.

"Are you kidding? It has been over 450 Long years without seeing you or even hearing from you or your mates!" he cried out in exasperation as he smiled and squeezed me as I shook his shoulder

"Could you please put me down Kouga your going to hurt the kit. I just got over two large kicks" I said smiling as he grinned bigger

"Where is the stupid silver any way I don't see him here and I am looking up to a rematch" he said setting me down, I down cast my eyes.

"Kouga this isn't the place to address this. How is Ayame and the kits doing?" I asked instead changing the subject Kuronue walked over to me now ignoring the three remaining people who were gathered around the Apparition

"the kits are fine Ayame has been so lonely without seeing you. I mean she likes the other females but she just misses the talks she had with you and Sango. But since that attack from your incarnate she's been so, so indescribable I can't even describe it. She would just be so happy to see you guys again" he said as I giggled at the hand motions he was making.

"Excuse me! But our boss wants them in his office now! And silver you mean as in a kitsune?" I heard one of the human with the orange hair yelled as Kouga's head snapped towards them.

"Will you Stupid Spirit Brats leave! Tell your BABY boss to shove his pacifier up his ass. Oh yeah mind your own fucking business before I fucken rip out all of your throats!!" Kouga growled at them as he looked me in the eye before racing off as I followed him Kuronue at my side. We raced through the many trees as I kept up and saw Kuronue look back once or twice. I saw Kouga slow down so his cyclone would disappear as he fell in step beside me.

"so where is Youko was he killed when your incarnate attacked?" he asked almost silently as I looked down.

"yea he blocked a killing blow from hitting me but killing him in the process" Kuronue said as I saw a palace coming into view.

"you have a palace?" I asked as he grinned

"of course the lord of the east has a palace" he said slowing down as I smiled largely at him

"wow Lord Kouga that's going to need some getting use to" I said as he laughed but saw 2 little children come running through the gate. The little girl had electric blue eyes and long curly black hair. She had tanned skin and a little fur wrap around her waist with a little set of armor. Her little wolf tail was wagging

"awe look at them there so cute!" I cried as I saw them run for me as I picked them up snuggling them to me. I heard their little barks and felt one licking at my neck.

"oh hello their" I said petting them as I saw Kouga smiling at me.

"this is our second litter I think" he said as he walked through the gates as I saw Ginta come walking out.

"Sister Kagome! Oh it has been so long!" he said running over as he pulled me in for a hug as I smiled returning it.

"It's good to see you two Ginta! How have you been?" I asked as I pulled away

"Its good to see you two sis. I've been good you?" he said back as I smiled.

"Fine" I said as I heard yet another person shout my name.

"Sister Kagome!" I heard Hakkaku yell as yet again I was wrapped up another hug as I smiled. He pulled away and looked to Kuronue

"hey Kuronue how has it been?" he asked as Kuronue smiled

"good" he said as Kouga smiled

"How about we go inside and talk the spirit brats might be persistent today" he said as I nodded and Kuronue walked beside me. I removed the spell that had masked our original forms as I heard howling of some wolves. I then heard a voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Kagome" his silky voice said as I smiled.

"Sesshomaru it's been so long" I said as I hugged him tightly feeling his arms wrap around my waist.

"It has" he said as I pulled away looking up into his eyes

"So how have you been?" I asked him as he smiled lightly

"fine except for annoyances now and then. There's a tournament coming up and there's has been more fighting then usual" he said as I clapped my hands together

"oh yes the dark tournament you mean" I said as he looked at me strangely

"how did you know I assume this is your first trip here" he asked as I smiled feeling Kuronue wrap an arm around my shoulder

"A demon came to my shrine this morning asking for mine and Kuronue's assistance but I turned him down since it would endanger my kit" I said as he narrowed his eyes

"What was this demons name?" he asked harshly as I frowned

"It was Toguro" I said as his hands fisted and a snarl formed on his face.

"I do not want you associating with him or any of his lackeys. He is dangerous and cut throat" he said as I nodded in understanding and felt Another aura coming angrily closer.

"Kouga I told you not to take any of your bed mates to the house again!" came an angry yell as Ayame came down the corridor as she stopped in her place as I ran towards her and she to as we hugged for old times sake

"Ayame-Sama I am displeased, I thought I told you I never loved Kouga" I said as I laughed

"Gome'-Sama" She whispered like she was not believing it was me

"What happened?" she asked me looking me in the eye

"Kikyo was killed and my soul returned to me and I was sent back to my time" I said as she nodded smiling

"So have you felt any kicks yet?" she asked as she put her hand on my stomach as I nodded wincing slightly

"yup just a couple minutes ago" I said as she nodded

"So how has it changed in the past five hundred years? Like what is spirit world and how did the barriers erect and get put together?" I asked as she laughed grabbing my hand pulling me into step with her as she led me into the castle.

"First off the spirit world is where all dead spirits go to decide their final resting place it is where King Yama and prince Koenma reside. Then after all you did this your powers drained a bit before you disappeared. Your powers took a little time but helped separate the three worlds into what they are today" she said dragging me along as I turned giving Kuronue a helpless look which he laughed at. I in turn glared at him which also made Sess grin and Kouga break into full out laughter. I turned back around and put a finger to my lips as she became silent.

"What say you we soak the hell out of them? A few minutes and seeing them again and they already are getting on my nerves" I said as she grinned

"you have read my mind I gave the thought this morning and filled them all up leaving them at the gates follow me" she said running down a corridor then out and along a narrow wall until we stopped at the last guard post which was empty. I peaked over the wall seeing them almost directly below us I picked up two pink balloons filled to the bursting point with water and set them over Kuronue's and Sesshoumaru's head. Ayame picked up a bright green one and put hers over Kouga's head. I mouthed a one, then a two and finally with a nod of my head we dropped them but immediately got more not allowing them time to look up to see who was doing it. I used my tails to get them and hand them to me as I continued my onslaught as I glanced over once in time to see a pissed off Kuronue and Sesshomaru looking up as I threw them into their faces. I looked down and found that Kuronue was gone and felt a pair of strong arms grip me tight but not to tight to hurt the baby in my stomach. I felt my hair and shirt getting wet as I squirmed in his grasp. He let me go as I felt water burst above my head soaking me. I turned to see that Ayame had the same thing happening to her as I let him release me running at Ayame and grabbing her from Kouga's grasp taking her with me as I used my wings to fly over the courtyard and into the garden as I felt her grip me in fright. As we landed she sighed in relief as we started to catch up on old times.

End Kagome's point of view

After Kagome and Kuronue left with Kouga

Yusuke's point of view

I felt my annoyance level grow to an all day high as I turned to Kurama.

"I guess we should go see Koenma and see what we should do from their" I said as he nodded and I pulled out the communicator. When I opened it I saw Boton's face.

"So Yusuke did you capture them" she asked as I shook my head

"we need to talk to Koenma now" I said as she nodded not asking any further questions and opened a portal directly to Koenma's office as I walked through followed by Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara. I immediately saw a panicking Koenma.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked Koenma as he turned shakily to me

"Did you do anything to the female demon?" he asked as I nodded

"Hiei had her at sword point going for her throat and we fought a little bit with the male. We had tried to surround them. But a demon by the name of Kouga I think it was took them away" I said as his eyes grew as wide as saucers

"NO!!! I am in so deep right now please don't let them find out if they do I am as good as dead!" he nearly shouted as he held his head

"What are you talking about Koenma?" asked Kuwabara as he looked up.

"My father and the king of Makai! Not to mention Kouga!" he said

"What does your father, the king of Makai know about her and who is Kouga?" Kurama asked

"Kouga is the lord of the eastern provinces in Makai. Lord Sesshomaru is the girls friend not to mention the King of Makai!" he said as I heard Kurama gasp and felt my own eyes go wide. I heard someone take a step back and turned to see Hiei's eyes slightly wide.

"You mean Hiei just held a sword to the heir to Makai!" I said as he nodded

"let us hope that Sesshomaru has not found out…" he trailed off as a knock came at the door and Boton who was the closest started to slowly walk over and open it revealing a silver haired demon with cold murderous, glinting gold eyes.

"Koenma" he said emotionlessly as Koenma started squeaking

"King Sesshomaru-sama it is a pleasure to see you" he said bowing as we did the same.

"Turn to your teenager form you disgust me. Give me your files to my adopted sister and her mates now" he growled as Koenma changed his normally passive and calm face now contorted in fear. He picked up a file off of his desk and held it out as Sesshomaru took it. He glared down on him.

"You are lucky that none of your detectives harmed her or they would have been purified. Kouga and Kagura say they would let me take care of you. I will be informing her of everything. Neither you or your detectives shall seek out my heir again or else" he said as he grabbed Koenma by his collar throttled him a little then turned on his foot and left glancing at us. He opened then shut it with a loud bang making Koenma flinch even more.

"well that ended better then anticipated" Koenma said as he fell into his chair rubbing his throat.

End Yusuke's point of view

Kuronue's point of view

I sighed as she pulled me down the street. My human appearance made me irritated and the fact that the streets were so crowded. She finally took me into a store and I saw all the different clothes. I looked at her to be looking through what looked like pants.

"Hmm Kuronue what size waist do you think you have?" she asked me as I shrugged.

"I don't know" I said as she walked over looking at me before going over and taking things off of the rack. I watched her and followed. She finally told me to go get dressed as I took the clothes and went into a dressing room as she called it and put on the first set of things. A tight white shirt and a pair of 'jeans'. I walked out and immediately smelt arousal. I Smirked as she watched me blushing furiously. I smirked now thinking this couldn't be to bad. I then walked back in looking for a muscle shirt and a baggy pair of shorts. I walked back out and felt it grow more as I walked over to her lifting her chin up to look into her eyes.

"I think someone is enjoying this a bit too much" she blushed darker as I laughed and walked back in trying on the couple other clothes finishing up and going with her to the shoes department. She put a metal thing up to my foot and them picked out 4 pairs of shoes.

"which two pairs do you like better?" she asked as I examined each. I looked immediately to the pair with white leather and the purple kanji for bad on the side.

"Those" I said pointing to them and then saw a weird pair that caught my eye. I examined them closer. They were black with a shiny coding in strips.

"And those" I said again as she put the others to the side.

"Cool u picked the basketball shoes me and you can play when I am not pregnant" she said smiling as she picked up the two boxes and walked away towards the front of the market. She handed them some paper and then walked out of the store with the boxes of my shoes in a box.

"I am going to transfer my knowledge of this time over to you ok?" she asked as I looked at her nodding.

"Yeah I think that would be easier then you explaining everything" I said as I felt a spread of warmth as I felt myself thinking of everything that went through me. I turned smiling softly at her as we continued on.

"Nee-Chan!" I heard a shout of as I turned to see Souta running towards us with his two friends.

"oh hello Souta, hello…." Kagome trailed off as Souta introduced them.

End Kuronue's point of view

Kagome's point of view

"this is Naomi and Koji" he said pointing to the two. One a brown haired girl with onyx eyes and pail skin. The other a blonde haired boy with brown eyes.

"Did mother tell you yet?" he asked as Kagome raised her eye brows in question.

"What?" She asked

"your old friend Keiko is coming! She heard that you were feeling better and wanted to see you" he said as her eyes widened

"I haven't talked to her in 6 years how would she know I was back?" she said as he looked at me

"mom called and told her. Mom and Keiko's mom became good friends over the years that you were gone" he said as I looked at him.

"When will she be here?" I asked as he grinned wider.

"She's arriving tonight at 7 she wants you to pick her up at the train station" he said as I almost hyperventilated.

'tonight?' I asked myself as I tried to smile

"Thanks Souta I have to go get a few more things with Kuronue we'll be back later, k?" I asked as I saw him nod

"Ok just call me if you need me" he said as he walked off. I turned to Kuronue.

"This may be trouble" I said as he nodded

**End chapter 3 **

**I'll update soon I promise 3 **

**bye for now LGGOTW**


	4. UpDaTe Sry

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen Yes this is me I remember when I had started writing I was always trying to stay atop because I swore that I would never not finish a story so its finally that time. The first reason was because during that time my computer got so slow that it would try and connect for 6 FUCKING HOURS AND THEN JUST STOP… Sorry lol. So I promise that as soon as I post these messages to my stories on , I Lady Gina Goddess of The Wind will finish these Fucken Stories.

Sincerely Yours,

LGGOTW


End file.
